An Easter Sunday
by justbeingjess
Summary: Kurt Blaine and Ella have a blissful Easter! Basically just Klaine Easter drabble. Enjoy! :


**(A/N) Hey! So I don't usually write fics, but I felt like writing a Klaine Easter fic set in the future! :P I'm sorry if I'm not good at this but here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

Sundays, always the best day of the week for Kurt and Blaine. They were both off work and worry free! But the best part of Sunday was that they both got to spend time with Ella. She loves Easter so much, mainly because of the substantial amount of chocolate she was allowed to eat; but also because she loved the annual Easter egg hunt her fathers would prepare for her. But of course, she believed the Easter bunny was behind all of it.

Kurt was peacefully sleeping as the rays of sunshine hit his eye lids. He could feel the sunlight on his face, enjoying the warmth but not daring to open his eyes. He didn't want to be blinded by the light just yet. He wanted to just lie in his bed. Reflect on his dream which now he thinks about it, is somewhere lost in his head. He recalls a few images of Easter bunnies and huge marshmallows running around, but that is all.

Before he moves, he reaches out for his husband; wanting to collect him in a tight embrace and lie down for few more minutes; but instead of a curly haired Blaine he was welcomed with what felt like a teddy bear. One that only Ella could own. Kurt wondered why Blaine was up so early, when he slowly opened his eyes and as predicted, was attacked by light.

Shortly after recovering, his phone informed him that it was in fact twenty past eleven! He was horrified by the time, even though it was Sunday as It was a tradition of his to wake up before everyone to make pancakes. But today Blaine was already wide awake!

His curly haired husband was sat in the living room arranging the Easter hunt that was to come later that day. he was wearing the same coffee stained top that he slept in, with his pink underwear. Typical Blaine. He hadn't been bothered to put some pants on so he planked himself on the floor with a pillow and started writing out some clues.

You could tell by the amount of coffee cups around that he had had enough after 5 minutes. Although he did love Easter too. He loved the fact that everyone was happy, and how the flowers were out and the sun was shining. He loved seeing Ella smile so brightly and how she and her friends would wander round the garden trying to find the clues. He loved everything about Easter. Even the bunny outfit he wore every year!

Soon after, Kurt finally decided to help Blaine with the hunt found the grown man asleep on the floor, cuddling a pillow, surrounded by felt pens. The sight was so 'Typical Blaine' he had to take a quite picture of the sleeping man. Kurt paid close attention to his pink underwear. And chuckled at the patterned bowties that were scattered on them. He didn't know if to wake the shorter male or not, so he decided to ask Ella.

After cleaning up all the clues and pens on the floor, Kurt called Ella over and she was finally allowed out of her room. Kurt assumed Blaine had restricted her from leaving her Disney princess inspired room as he was still planning the Easter hunt. But Kurt couldn't resist those wide, green eyes that Ella had inherited from somewhere. Kurt wasn't sure how as neither him or Rachel possessed green eyes, but she made the cutest little look with them!

Kurt ran over to her and lifted her off the bed and spun her around in circles until she let out a small laughter that was too adorable to not break into smile. He carried her into the living room where Blaine was fast asleep, and she quickly ran out of Kurt's hands and catapulted onto Blaine's back!

Blaine jumped abruptly and rolled over on the floor to face the team of two, who looked rather happy with the reaction. He looked so confused until he saw Ella's face and burst out a smile. He remembered it was Easter. He remembered what he was doing. He remembered that today was the day they were all together and that he had to finish that damn Easter hunt!

After enjoying a long day of running around and eating almost all the chocolate they owned, Kurt Blaine and Ella were all tired out! They had had almost the whole nursery over to join in with the Easter hunt and all the kids played around in the garden whilst the parents caught up with each other and had a few drinks.

The day had gone perfectly and Ella was busy drawing a picture of a bunny with the new crayons she won in pass the parcel earlier that day. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up together by the fire, placing soft kisses on each others lips and reflecting on their blissful Sunday. They always loved sitting by the fire together. With nothing but each other. It was the best part of their Sunday. Of course when Ella was there it was even better.

Kurt started to play with Blaine's fingers, fascinated by how they could make such amazing music, as Blaine just watched him. He was amazed by how breathtaking Kurt was, how he would form the slightest on creases on his head when he concentrated. How his eyes would glow so beautifully and change from colour to colour. Blaine was often caught gazing helplessly into them, as was he now. He slowly lifted Kurt's chin with his free hand, Kurt's eyes raising to meet Blaine's. Kurt looked slightly confused, wondering why Blaine was staring at him, until Blaine closed the gap between their lips and he could physically feel Kurt smile, before returning the kiss. Only separating to look at Blaine and remember this moment. Kurt placed one last sweet kiss on Blaine's lips and called Ella over.

Ella came bouncing over with her picture on the Easter bunny. She sat herself down in between the two men and they both gave her an approving look. The three of them sat there, just cuddling. Ella being in awe by the flames that were in front of her, Kurt and Blaine stared at each other and shared another soft, loving kiss. This was their best Sunday yet.

**So I hope you liked this one guys :) I'm not very good but hey! :) Please review and Happy Easter! :D **


End file.
